The Hazardous Puff
by t.t.zoldy
Summary: Tassiyanna Cloud is back for another year of trouble; as always The Mischiefous Lot will have problems to conquer this year—as per always. Being 12 isn't easy for the Second Years, neither is secretly being witches and wizards; especially when it comes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So sit back, relax and let the Adventures Begin... *NEED A BETA*
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYY EVERYONE! I'm back once again! And to thank you wonderful beings for being so so very very patient with me and as a reward here's the first chapter of my newest book.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
Surprises, Citrine and Another Year

 **August 1st, 1990  
Cloud Cottage - Residence of the Cloud Family**

Anna was practically bouncing up and down when she woke up on August 1st. Bright and early she awoke and got ready and packed her trunk as quick and as neatly as she could before dragging the large suitcase down the many stairs to the drawing room, where her mother was sitting waiting for Anna and her things, a large beaming smile on her face. Spirit was following right behind the young witch, being careful not to trip her owner, while Anna hauled the heavy trunk into the living room.

She looked around the room and spotted a man standing by the window, his back facing them. Anna almost dropped her trunk on Spirit, the black feline yeowled and hissed. "Sorry Spi," Anna whispered, looking at her cat apologetically. She pointed to the man and Spirit instantly stopped fussing, instead, she jumped and rested upon Anna's shoulders. The little witch advanced forwards slowly towards the man, she looked to her mother questioningly; her mother simply beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Papa?" Anna whispered looking back to the man, who turned around and smiled at Anna, his left eye was black and swollen, his lip was cut badly, and he limped slightly when he walked but other than that it was him! Her father was home! Anna had tears in her eyes, she grabbed Spirit from her shoulders and handed the disappointed feline to her mother. The young witch turned to her father once again and she stifled a sob as she ran to him. "Papa!" She cried and jumped into his arms, he caught her with ease, stunned that she had grown a few inches over the past year. She started crying, mumbling only a few words over and over again, "You're home," she mumbled; her mother set Spirit down and joined in the hug, the Cloud Family reunited once more.

He was petting Anna's hair as he consoled her, "Yes, baby, I'm home," he soothed. "I'm okay, safe and home, at last." She nodded as she sobbed, her mother had started to cry too, Anna's arm reached out and hugged her mother.

The flames from the fire turned green suddenly and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the soot from her black and emerald green travelling cloak.

Anna turned her head at the sound of the fire and her eyes flashed violet. "Minnie!" She jumped from her parents' arms and hugged the old witch tightly.

Minerva laughed at Anna's enthusiasm—since it never got old—and hugged her back. "Hello, Anna," she said, a beaming smile on her face. She looked up and saw Mary hugging Charles tightly. Minerva froze and whispered, " _Good Godric,_ )" as she watched the couple cry and celebrate his return.

"Minnie?" Anna spoke up, she looked up into the old witches blue-grey eyes, and Minerva's heart melted at the sight of Anna's stormy blue eyes, a colour they only became when she was upset. "Are we leaving today?" Anna asked with a sniffle, her voice small and her eyes puffy and rimmed red. She'd obviously been crying, Minerva remembered how many times she had seen the little witch cry because she missed her parents the year prior.

Minerva gave Anna a small, sad nod and said, "Sadly, dear, yes. We must leave today." Anna nodded as she accepted the news and she let go of Minnie and ran back to her parents and hugged them tightly.

"I'll miss you guys, promise you'll write more this time. Please," Minerva heard the young witch mumble, she also heard a small meow and looked down to find Spirit rubbing against her legs, she smiled at the cat and swooped down to give her a scratch behind the ear.

"We promise," Her parents said together and Anna seemed to be beaming as she kissed both of her parents on the cheek and was returned to the ground to gather her things.

The little witch returned to Minnie and smiled sadly, the older witch waved her wand over Anna's face and the puffiness from her eyes disappeared, as did the redness. She waved her wand over Anna's trunk and it disappeared, Anna smiled and gave the older witch a knowing look, the older witch smiled and nodded, confirming Anna's unspoken question.

"Come'on Spirit, we're leaving now," Anna said and—as always—the black cat jumped up on Anna's shoulders and rested her paws and eyes. Anna turned and hugged her parents once more, holding her father a little bit longer than she had her mother. "I love you guys, I'll see you soon."

She then turned and joined Minnie in the fireplace, she grabbed Spirit from her shoulders and held on tightly to the older witch, who smiled at Anna's parents then dropped the Floo Powder into the flames, shouting _"Hogwarts!"_ and just like that, the green flames erupted and engulfed the three and they appeared in Minnie's office dusting off their clothes from the soot.

Anna looked at Minnie with excitement and silently squealed. "Where are we going this time Minnie?" She asked she couldn't hold her excitement in any longer as she regarded the older witch in hope.

Minerva simply smiled smugly and shrugged, but gave Anna a knowing look and a small wink, that made Anna squeal with joy.

* * *

 **August 11th, 1990**  
 **Paris, France - Eiffel Tower**

"Minnie?" Anna asked as the pair walked up the stairs to the top of the Effiel Tower.

The older witch looked at Anna and smiled at the little girl who was wearing the very thing she had bought the young witch in a Muggle Paris store. A pair of yellow ballet flats with two little black bows on the top of each. The moment Anna had seen them, she simply begged to have them and Minerva had instantly bought them for the young girl. She handed Anna the shoes and the little girl hadn't taken them off since.

Anna had never seen Minnie in anything other than her black and emerald green travelling cloak and her pointed hat, but today Minnie was wearing Muggle clothes to blend in. A nice pair of black pants, a red top with gold embroidered detailing, her shoes were—as always—black heels. Spirit was laying across Anna's golden yellow t-shirt clad shoulders. Her black skater skirt threatened to blow upwards with the wind, Anna hurriedly cast a quick Freezing Charm so her skirt wouldn't go up with the wind.

"What is it, Anna dear?" Minerva asked as the pair reached the top of the tower.

Anna stared at the City of Lights in awe and wonder, wishing her friends were here to see the beautiful view, as if someone had read her mind she heard the familiar voice of one of her best mates.

"Tassiyanna!"

Anna turned around and locked eyes with Peter.

"Peter!" Anna ran and hugged him. Spirit—having already known her cue to dismount Anna's shoulders—was currently laying atop Minnie's, the older witch not minding one bit. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as she held the wizard at arms length, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said with a smirk. Anna simply pointed behind her and Peter bristled at the sight of McGonagall in Muggle attire, Spirit on her shoulders and without her pointed witches hat. "Blimey! You don't see that every day, McGona—er... I mean _Professor_ McGonagall in Muggle clothing I mean, but enough about that, what are you doing in Paris?"

"When I stay with Minerva, we travel the world; I've been here about 5 times already and about 10 last year before I met you and the rest of the Lot." She said casually as if she were talking about the weather.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but shut it once again when he felt a few small tugs from his Muggle t-shirt. He looked down and found the little girl, her long honey-brown hair in yellow satin ribbon-tied pigtails. "What is it Sum?" He asked raising his eyebrow at the little girl with bright amber eyes.

She said nothing, instead she pointing to Anna and gave him a confused look.

"Oh! This is Anna," he said gesturing to his best friend. "She's my best mate from Hogwarts. Anna," he said, turning to face a very confused; yet amused Anna. "This . . ." he pointed to the little girl in a small yellow sun dress with large black stripes. "is my little sister, Summer."

The little girl smiled at Anna shyly and gave a small wave. Anna smiled and waved back. "Hello Summer, are you going to be going to Hogwarts soon?"

Summer shook her head. "I'm six." She said turning a deep shade of crimson.

"No need to be embarrassed Summer, we were all that age once too, I didn't even know until a month before I turned eleven. I'm Muggle-born, you see." Anna said, absolutely no shame in her tone or in her face, or her bright ocean blue eyes. Summer smiled and walked forward and hugged Anna.

Anna, being the girl she was, hugged her right back.

"Aren't the Slytherins mean to you?" Summer asked, her voice small.

Anna threw her head back slightly and laughed, Peter following suite.

"The Slytherins are scared of her sis," Peter said clutching his side. "Bloody terrified,"

"Why?" Summer asked her voice was small and sweet still in its childhood stage.

Anna turned a deep crimson and leaned down to Summers height. "Let's just say, I got called a bad name, we pulled the biggest prank ever, that led to the entire Slytherin House trying to tear each other apart and sleeping in the corridors because they couldn't find their own House entrance." She whispered in the girl's ear and Summer silently giggled.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the three. Anna turned and found herself face to face with Minnie. "So that's who did that, Anna . . ." Minnie's tone was in a scolding manner, then she smiled brightly at the little witch. "Well done dear." Anna beamed and took a bow making the gang laugh at the little witches theatrics. "Well dear, we have to go now, we need to get back to Hogwarts, say goodbye."

Anna nodded and hugged Peter then Summer. "Write to me," she said to the both before she stood to leave.

"Don't forget Mia's birthday!" Peter called after her.

"I know!" She called back from over her shoulder and the three Apparated to the bottom of the Eiffel Tower, they Apparated once more to the nearest Apparition Point then walked inside a shop with the Floo Network.

oOoOoOo

 _~ Somewhere in Paris ~_

A young, skinny, blonde haired witch appeared from the back of the shop to greet them, giving the pair each a kiss on either cheek before speaking to them in fast French.

"Anna, dear could you translate for me?" Anna nodded and listened to the witch.

"S'il vous plaît, secouer vos manteaux dehors avant d'entrer dans le magasin," Anna nodded and took off her jacket gesturing for Minnie to do the same.

"She wants us to shake our jackets outside before we enter her shop like everyone does Minnie." Anna said as the pair went outside to shake their jackets before returning to the warmth inside the cozy old book shop.

"Could you ask her if we could use her Floo once again?" Minnie asked and Anna nodded.

"Madame?" Anna got her attention then she continued. "On peut tu s'il te plaît utiliser votre Floo?" The blonde witch widened her emerald green eyes and looked between the two.

"Des sorcières?" She asked as she backed up, in a warning French tone, reaching for her pocket.

Anna smiled and nodded in assurance. "Oui, Madame; Poulard pour être exacte de notre placement. Wands won't be necessary, ma'am. We just need to use the Floo to get home."

"Well why dedn't you zay zo!" The blonde squealed and introduced herself. "My name iz Izabelle, avec un "Z", you may call me Izzy."

"It's nice to meet you Izzy, mon nom est Tassiyanna, s'il vous plaît appeler moi, Anna. Ceci est ma maîtresse, Minerva." Anna introduced herself and Minerva, the blonde smiled and ushered the pair to the back.

Spirit following them from behind until Izabelle noticed the feline and swooped down to pick her up.

"Et qui est ceci? Yours?" Izzy asked the pair and they smiled.

Anna nodded and patted her shoulder, the feline jumping from the witches arms to Anna's shoulder. "This is Spirit, elle est ma chatte."

Anna then caught sight of a beautiful citrine jewelled hairpin upon Izabelle's desk, she stared at it in wonder.

"C'est belle, non?" Isabelle asked from behind as Minnie approached the hearty fireplace.

"Oui," Anna breathed. "Son les couleurs de ma Maison à Poulard," Anna explained to the witch that the jewels were her House colour.

Izabelle took the pin from her desk and handed it to Anna. "Tien, garde le." She said to keep it.

"Oh non, madame je peut pas; il regarde ben trop cher." Anna refused.

"J'insiste ma belle, prend les. Peut être elle peut être un cadeau pour une fête?"

"Mia—" Anna breathed.

"Une de tes amies?" Anna nodded and Izzy smiled. "Garde le."

Anna smiled and hugged the blonde witch, whom immediately hugged her back. "Merci."

"De rien, ma belle."

* * *

 **August 13th, 1990**

 **Minerva's Office - Hogwarts**

Anna was laying on her stomach in front of the hearty fire, her quill scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, a few empty Chocolate Frog packs laying around the witch. Spirit was struggling to grab the one she'd accidentally thrown underneath the small sofa.

 _"Accio."_ The empty packet flew out from beneath the sofa and into Anna's hand, Spirit gave Anna her full attention; "Don't get it stuck under the sofa again." and the witch threw the empty packet back to her feline, who began to viciously play and smack the packet around the room trying her hardest not to get it stuck beneath the sofa once again.

On the parchment Anna was writing on was a letter to Mia.

 _Dear Mia,_

 _Happy birthday, I was in Paris a few days ago and I saw this in one of the shops, figured you'd like it, a lot. The lady was really nice and reminded me of those Beauxbatons witches, she probably went there too, spoke fluent French and she was very beautiful, probably part Veela too._

 _Miss you Mia, see you at Hogwarts. Can't wait to see you._

 _Love,  
Annie_

After she cast a quick drying charm on the ink and made sure the ink didn't come back on her finger, she tied the letter to Luna's talon and sent the owl off with instructions to bring it to Mia, the barn owl gave a happy hoot in Anna and Spirit's direction—the little feline meowed in the owl's direction before she returned to toss the empty packet around—Anna smiled and gave a laugh as the beautiful bird flew off.

"Looks like you two are getting along now aren't ya?" Anna said to her feline, Spi looked in her direction and nodded before she abandoned the packet and walked over to her owner for some attention.

Anna pet her feline for a few minutes before she heard the familiar call. "Annie! Could you come here for a minute?" it was Minnie.

"Coming!" the little witch called as she got up from her spot in front of the fire and made her way up to Minnie's office. As the little witch knocked and entered Minnie's office; she quickly ducked when something zoomed over her head and her hair grew even messier, her smile fell and she gave an almost teenage face of 'seriously?'. She looked at the little blue bird with a slight glare before her face softened and she gave a small giggle; she lent out her hand and the little blue bird took rest on her finger. "Is this what you needed a hand with Minnie?" the little witch asked as she turned and gave a small laugh to find the older witch crouched down behind her desk.

"Sometimes, I wish that your bloody exam would behave when she needs a bath." Minnie said sternly as she stood up from behind her desk and flattened her emerald dress. Anna giggled behind her free hand.

"She giving you a hard time?" the little witch asked, Minerva nodded. "You know she doesn't like baths Minnie." Anna added with a laugh before her finger gave a little pat on the top of the little blue bird's head.

"Could you bathe her for me? Please?" Minerva asked giving a breath of relief. Anna laughed and nodded. Minerva left the room to get some work done while Anna gave the little blue jay a bath.

" _Accio wand._ )" the witch said as her wand flew into the room and into her free hand; she quickly pointed her wand to the little bird. _"Immobulus."_ the little bird froze before she could cause a fuss. Anna then brought her over to a small basin filled with water, she slowly immersed the little bird into the water and gave her a quick bath.

oOoOoOo

 _~ Sometime Later ~_  
 **Minerva's Office**

After the bath was over and the little bird was out of the water, Anna ended her charm, the little blue jay hissed, surprisingly, shook and turned into a tiny ball of blue fluff. Anna giggled and waved her wand over the small bird, who returned to normal, her feathers smoothed out and she took flight at the top of a cabinet and remained there, angry with the little witch for giving her a bath.

Minerva gave a small laugh having watched the scene play out.

"She'll be down later," Anna said a little laugh in her voice. "She's mad cause I immobilized her and gave her a bath." Minerva let out a hearty laugh, a sound no one heard very often, not even the other Professors had the power to make her laugh that way.

"I came up to let you know, Professor Snape requires your help in his classroom." Anna smiled and nodded quickly before she dashed out of the room, leaving her wand behind.

Suddenly her wand zoomed out the door, having been summoned by its owner. Minerva chuckled and gave the little blue jay one last look before she returned to work.

oOoOoOo

 **Potions Classroom - Dungeons**

The knocking on his office door was quiet and kind of cute, he knew it was her. She was the only one he knew who knocked on the doors like that. "Come in," he said, loud enough for her to hear and the door opened a moment later. Her hair was even messier than usual, it stuck out at the back of her head and her eyes flashed violet when she smiled at him, like a child—which brought him back to the difficult reality that this wasn't the girl he knew when he attended Hogwarts—.

"Hello Professor," she smiled, her voice still ringing with childhood.

He smiled at her, something that not many students could achieve; she beamed at him and his smile grew. "Anna, I need your help with sorting out the ingredients for the upcoming term." she nodded curtly and took Spirit off her shoulders and let the feline wander around; with the silent warning not to break anything. The feline nodded before she wandered off to do her own thing.

For an hour and a half, the pair worked together to sort out all the needed ingredients for the upcoming terms Potion classes. Spirit was pushing a few sprigs towards the pair. Anna took the sprigs and thanked the feline. Anna examined the sprigs with wonder and slight confusion before she asked him. "Professor?"

"What is it, Annie?" he answered turning to her, he caught sight of the sprigs in her hands.

She held up the sprigs to him. "What do you call these?"

Her Professor smiled as he lent out his hand. "Those are called Aconite or monkshood, it is the main ingredient to brewing Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" she asked raising a brow, she had picked that up from Minerva, whom could raise an eyebrow like no other; Anna had mastered the art of raising a brow and it was mildly intimidating.

"It is used to help keep a lycanthrope, or werewolf to his usual mental self." he explained.

"So you mean that the wolf inside a lycanthrope's mind doesn't take full control over them? Like the wolf takes the backseat in his mind and the—say—(boy) is in full control?" Snape nodded, pleased with her knowledge of the subject, then he remembered her best friend was a lycanthrope.

He knew it was a long shot, but he asked her anyways. "Would you like me to teach you how to brew it, you know, for your lycanthrope friend?" she nodded immediately.

"Yes, please Professor. I'm one hundred percent sure, that Jamie would appreciate that." Snape smiled down at her before he placed the sprigs upon the table and turned to grab the rest of the ingredients.

When he returned with arms full of ingredients, he noticed that she had set up a cauldron, found the proper book with the proper instructions, and found the already strewed Aconite sprigs that had been hanging and strewing. He put down the ingredients and smiled at her. "Let's get started then," She smiled and raised a brow as though he had forgotten something. _"Vixen,"_ she beamed and they started.

* * *

 **August 21st, 1990  
** **Diagon Alley - Quidditch Quality Supplies**

"Minnie? While you get my books, can I go to Quidditch Quality Supplies, just to look? I plan on trying out for the Hufflepuff team." her big ocean blue eyes were bright and begging. "Please?" she silently begged as Minerva collected books from the multiple shelves of Flourish and Blotts Bookshop.

The older witch thought for a moment before she gave the little witch a stern look that said everything before she nodded. "But—" she halted the young witch in her tracks. "Behave, Annie. Don't break anything." the young witch nodded curtly before she dashed out of the shop at top speed eager to finally get a good look inside Quidditch Quality Supplies.

The moment the young witch opened the door, she beamed and began to explore almost instantaneously.

 _There's so much to look at!_ The little witch thought to herself as she examined the nearest shelf of broom compasses and broom polish for long trips and everyday care. She examined every shelf, isle after isle; she was about to turn a corner to go into the next aisle when she ran into someone and knocked them both over. She was disoriented momentarily when her focus cleared she was looking into the baby blue eyes of Travis Bloodwell. Her face flushed before it turned a bright beet red. "S-sorry," she stammered, he stood up and dusted himself before he swooped down, grabbed her by her arm and helped her to her feet.

"It's all good," he smiled. "Wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry about that," he added, sheepishly—much to the witches surprise.

"You alright there Annie?" a voice asked from behind her, Anna turned to find Al.

"Al!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him. "I'm alright," she said, as he examined her. "Truly." she added as he gave Travis a glare.

He examined her one more time before he gave her a worried look. "You sure?" she laughed lightly and nodded.

"I'm fine, Al." she smiled. "How's your summer going?" she asked, she gasped and covered her mouth the moment the question had been said. "Sorry, Al. I know how you don't like speaking about your so called 'family'."

He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "It's alright Annie, and I'm assuming that your summer was great."

Anna nodded vigorously. "My father's home now," she beamed and Al's mood was immediately lifted at the news, he happily hugged her.

"That's wonderful news!" Al exclaimed, picking up the little witch and spinning her around, making the little witch laugh; her laugh always sounded like someone had spilt a million pennies. Al loved it when she laughed and Travis took a liking to it too.

"ALAIN ALPHARD STORMS!" someone from another end of the shop shrieked. The three of them—as well as everyone else—blocked their ears and watched as one of the windows shatter. The shop manager looked furious when everyone took their hands off their ears. The three of them turned to find Alain's mother at the shop front door looking around furiously—looking for her son.

Al stepped towards her, Travis looked horrified and somewhat impressed by the boy's bravery to approach the thing that had been screeching for him. Al didn't look intimidated, nor did he cower when his mother threw up her hand to strike him, obviously not caring about striking her son in public. Al dodged the blow and took a few cautionary steps back. "Yes? _Mother?"_ he asked innocently.

"I thought I told you to stay with your brother?!" she shouted—surprisingly—no longer screeching.

"Why?" Al asked. "He never let's go of your skirt," and Al was—of course—right. A little head of blonde hair appeared from behind his mother's skirt. He looked identical to Al, but just a bit younger.

She went to strike him again, when someone cleared their throat from behind her, stopping the older witches hand mid-air; it was Minnie. Anna immediately ran to her and clung to her skirt. "I must say, Mrs Storms, it wouldn't be a grand idea to strike a child in public; much less inside a shop and your own _son."_ Minerva spoke up with her stern tone that she mostly used when it came to disciplining Anna. The little witch was glad that the tone Minnie was using wasn't directed at her this time around.

 _"Minerva,"_ the older witch steamed, Anna's eyes burned a menacing ice blue towards the woman who dare use Minnie's name as if it were an Unforgivable, the little witch was almost growling at the older witch in hatred. "He wandered off without telling me; and he's _my_ son, I can do what I please with him." she told the older witch with no shame. "Al, _come."_ she added as she left the shop.

Al followed her. "See you at school, Anna." he whispered before he left the shop fully, following his excuse for a mother.

oOoOoOo

 **Herbology Gardens - Greenhouses**

Anna found herself entering the far end greenhouse where she found Professor Sprout cooing at some new sort of plant.

"Good afternoon Professor," Anna said after she cleared her throat, to signalise her presence.

Professor Sprout turned around and beamed at the witch. "Anna, dear! What a pleasant surprise! I'm guessing you're here for the girls?" Anna smiled and nodded. "Unfortunately, only Holly is here, Weaver is still on holidays with her friends from home."

"That's alright, do you know where I can find her?" Anna asked and Professor Sprout gave a laugh then pointed to the leg that hung over the side of a very large vine halfway up the greenhouse wall. Anna cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Hols! Come'on!" Suddenly, Holly's face appeared and she instantly beamed at Anna.

"Anna!" She cried and jumped down from the vine to hug her best friend, the hug was super tight. "I thought you were still gone, I went to find you earlier, but Peeves told me you were still in Diagon Alley." The red haired witch explained.

"I just got back, actually." Anna justified. "I'm surprised he told the truth for once, he seems rather fond of you Hols." Anna stated as the pair of girls left the greenhouse to play.

"You mean like Snape?" Anna stopped dead in her tracks and laughed out loud.

"Just like that," Anna said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Holly laughed. "You're crying," Anna couldn't speak she merely nodded as she laughed even harder, Holly was crying too.

After the laughter died down the pair of girls found themselves in the Third Floor Corridor, where they kept the Humped-Back One-Eyed Witches Statue. Suddenly, Anna's eyes lit up with mischief. "Wanna go to Honeyduke's?" Holly gasped, her big green eyes wide, she covered her mouth with both of her hands and then Anna realised she'd painted her nails. "Nice colour, by the way." Anna mused, grabbing one of Holly's hands and admiring the lilac polish on her right hand.

"Thanks," Holly blushed. "Weave bought it for me when she snuck into Muggle London a couple weeks ago, I bought her a banana yellow colour and we ended up giving them to one another on the same day."

Anna giggled. "You two really are, _identical."_ Holly giggled at the joke.

"That's our new inside joke." Anna nodded and immediately agreed.

Anna then waved her wand toward the statue. _"Dissendium."_ She whispered and the hump suddenly hinged open much to Holly surprise.

"W-where does this lead?" She stammered as Anna climbed in, and only her chest up was visible when she answered.

"Honeyduke's." She answered with a slight, 'duh' tone in her voice, before her entire body disappeared through the hole. "You coming or not?" Her voice came from inside.

Holly took a deep breath and nodded "Yea, I'm coming."

"Well come'on then, no one else knows about this passage, we'll be back by the time anyone realises we're gone."

Holly nearly landed on Anna when she dropped into the hole. "Sorry," she said and suddenly, the pair were plunged into the dark. "I can't see."

"Where's your wand?" Anna's voice answered in a whisper.

"In my pocket, why?" Holly replied.

 _"Lumos,"_ Anna whispered and the tip of her wand shone brightly as she began to walk in the opposite direction. "Well come'on then, we need to be quick."

"Coming!" Holly squeaked and chased after Anna, who kept her head low, Holly did the same, following Anna and the light of her wand. They reached an incline where the pair of girls climbed until they reached a landing. "Why'd we stop?" Holly whispered, her normally steady voice shaky with nervousness.

 _"Nox,"_ Anna replied and once more they were plunged into darkness. Then Anna quietly lifted the slab of stone that hid the entrance and peeked into the basement storage of Honeyduke's Sweetshop; Honeyduke's Cellar. It was empty, except for the footsteps moving about plenty upstairs, but the voices were hushed. Suddenly, Anna closed the slab and relit her wand. "We'll come back tonight when it's closed, I need to Owl the Weasley Twins first. Come'on let's head back." And the pair returned empty handed, for the time being.

oOoOoOo

 **Hump-Backed One-Eyed Witches Statue**  
~ That Night ~

The pair of girls returned to the Hump-Backed One-Eyed Witches Statue, only the light of the moon to guide them, because Peeves was nearby and their wands were tucked away safely into their night gowns, hidden. Suddenly, Anna pulled out what looked like some spare bit of parchment. "Annie, this isn't time to get an early start on bloody homework." Holly snapped quietly, Anna shushed her in a sharp shush and retrieved her wand from her pocket.

" _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,_ " Anna tapped her wand on the pparchment and the ink appeared, greeting them. "Hello boys," Anna smiled.

"T-this is what you Owled the Twins for?" Holly stammered and Anna shushed her sharply once more and nodded once. "Oh Godric, we're bound to get caught." Holly paced worriedly.

"Not with this," Anna said. "I'll explain while we walk the passage." And with that she opened the passage; Holly went first, then Anna before the passage door closed behind them. The pair lit their wands and while they walked Anna told Holly all about the March Break from the year before when she and Fred had snuck into Honeyduke's and had gotten away safe and sound with loads of candies.

"So that's what you did when we were gone!" Holly exclaimed softly as they climbed the incline to the shop. Anna checked once more and found the shop closed and not a sound or a person in sight. "If we get caught, I'm ditching your ass and getting mine back to Hogwarts." Anna laughed. "What?" Holly added, confused as to why Anna was laughing.

"I said the same thing to Freddie when he first brought me here." Anna replied.

" _Identical,_ " they giggled in unison.

They left the slab open for a quick escape and it made Holly feel more at ease, and they disappeared upstairs for some sweets. Anna, of course, went straight for the Sugar Quills; whilst Holly went for the Cauldron Cakes.

By the time, they closed the slab above their heads and made their way back to Hogwarts, their pockets were overflowing with miniature sweets, that they'd shrunk to fit into their pockets.

* * *

 **So that's it, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of the Hazardous Puff**

 **~ T. T. Zoldy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well everyone, here it is; Chapter 2. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish it, it's my second week of Grade 12 and I've had loads to do lately, so wait no longer and enjoy, remember Reviews are always welcome, Flames too. I like to know what I'm doing wrong to make my stories enjoyable for everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**  
Birthday Surprises, Defence, Reunions, and Pharah

 **August 29th, 1990**  
 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Defence Classroom**

Anna found herself wandering the corridors with Spirit in her arms, she came across the Defence classroom door—open and heard movement from inside. She decided to take a visit and meet the new Professor. She peered inside the open classroom to find herself facing the back of a man with short brown hair. She put Spirit down to alert him of her presence and upon seeing the feline, the man turned to face the door and Anna smiled at him brightly. "Well come on in, dear. I won't bite." he joked, she giggled beaming and entered the classroom. Spirit found her shoulders and took a rest.

"Hello Professor," she smiled and outstretched her hand, he took her hand and shook it with a smile.

"Hello dear, I wasn't expecting to see any students until the first," suddenly, he snapped his fingers as if confirming a theory. "You must be Tassiyanna," she nodded. "Minerva speaks highly of you," he added.

She giggled, of course, every Professor so far has told her the same thing. "Call me Anna," she smiled. She removed Spirit from her shoulders and held up the feline. "This is Spirit," she said before she replaced the feline upon her shoulders once again.

"Professor Baudelaire," he introduced himself and Anna gasped, mentally slapping herself for not recognizing him.

"As in? _Claus_ Baudelaire? _The_ Claus Baudelaire?" she asked, looking at him in awe.

He looked shocked to be recognized, and by a witch. Suddenly, it hit him, she wouldn't have known if she'd been a Pureblood. "You must be—"

"—Muggle-born? Yes, Professor. I am." she smiled, not even a bit shy about her Blood-Status, her eyes shifting to violet when she spoke so bravely. Seeing her no shame in her Blood-Status told him almost immediately that she was a Hufflepuff. "I've heard stories about all your unfortunate adventures, sir. I'm a big fan of them and of you and your sisters. You're the bravest family, I've ever had the pleasure to read about, but the books never said anything about you being—"

"—a wizard? No, they didn't, courtesy of my sisters and I, keeping the Magical Form of Secrecy, just that," he poked her nose with a smile. "A secret." she giggled and rubbed her nose, understanding what he meant.

* * *

 **August 31st, 1991**  
 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - The Kitchens**

Anna was practically bouncing up and down, Holly at her side. Weave was still in bed, she'd arrived late into the night from travelling, Professor Sprout had gone to fetch her and the pair had flown back to Hogwarts on their brooms and the two were now resting from the long flight.

Winky and Tilly had prepared a nutritious breakfast for the three young witches. Winky looked confused when she realized Weaver wasn't there. "Where is Miss Weave?" She asked looking from Anna to Holly.

"She's still sleeping Winky," Anna answered as she and Hols sat down for breakfast.

"She'll eat later," Holly added.

After the pair ate, they returned to the Hufflepuff Common Room to play a few games of Muggle cards, because Exploding Snap was too loud, while they let Weave sleep in.

Once Weave woke up and bid them good morning, they returned to the kitchen to let Weave eat, while Anna and Holly went to the Greenhouses to see Professor Sprout, Weave told them not to wait for her as she'd catch up once she was done. Her ebony hair was down today instead of in her trademark two simple braids that reminded Anna greatly of The Worst Witch's, Mildred Hubble and her two braids.

Anna and Holly brought the Muggle playing cards and they sat on the large vine above the class, somehow when Weave arrived after a while she knew exactly where the two were without even asking her Mum first,—her hair back up in their two trademark braids.

oOoOoOo

 **Hufflepuff Common Room**  
 _~ After Dinner ~_

As the three witches played game after game of Muggle cards and the few games Anna had taught the twins, like Crazy 8s, Steal the Pack and a game the three had made up called Wilder, which was basically Crazy 8s, but with the Queens as rotators and the Kings as a random "Wild" card that acted like the 8's did. Only you had to keep the suit that was on the King whether it helped you or not.

After that, the three headed off to bed, but they chatted for an hour or so before they actually fell asleep. Anna was the last one up, she was excited to see everyone once again and she was starting to wonder why Minnie was being so secretive from her.

Spirit purred as she curled further into Anna's lap as the little witch sat in front of the window. Anna was happy to see Holly and Weaver once again, if she had known the year before that they had been there before term began, she'd have spent more time with them. "I wonder why Minnie's being so secretive, eh Spi?" The furry feline looked up and cocked her head to the side as if answering her beloved owner. "Yea, maybe she does have a gift for me, who knows, we should get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow" And with that Anna stood up with Spirit in her arms, from the window that overlooked the Whomping Willow and the Shrieking Shack in the far distance and the little witch went to bed, Spirit laying on her chest; the two fell asleep quickly right after, after a long and fun day with the Sprout Twins.

* * *

 **September 1st, 1991**  
 _~ The Next Morning ~_  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - The Kitchens

As the three witches woke up and put on their Hufflepuff robes to start the day, Weaver and Holly both wished Anna a very happy birthday by blindfolding her and leading her to sit on a fat, fluffy armchair in the Common Room. When the blindfold came off a bunch of gifts were wrapped before her, such as: a basket of Sugar Quills that had a card addressed to Anna from Jamie, a gift that looked like a bunch of books from Mia, a gift that looked like a giant sphere from Peter, a small orchid tree from Thomas, a gift that looked like another book but with what looked like a pen from Clover, a Jonko's joke shop basket from Holly and Weave, a bunch of inkwells from Amos—because he had the tenancy of forgetting his own and borrowing Anna's, and three small different coloured boxes from Irys, Alain and Cedric—Irys' was purple, Al's was yellow and Cedric's was black with a large yellow bow that reminded Anna of his Boggart when he turned it into a miniature kitten with an overly large yellow bow that made it fall flat on its face.

"Go on, Annie, open them," Weave exclaimed excitedly.

Anna shook her head at her friend with a smile. "We'll wait for everyone else." The twins preferred that idea better and they nodded and the three of them waved their wands and the gifts disappeared to their Dorm where Anna would open them later when everyone else arrived.

The three then went to the Kitchens, but Winky and Tilly sent them to the Great Hall, they didn't mind, they had to get used to going down there for breakfast once again as the term started and back into routine, they were thrown.

They entered the Great Hall and bid good morning to their Professors, who all smiled at them and bid them good morning, they all wished Anna a very happy birthday.

The three witches ate at the Hufflepuff table and chattered about a lot of things until they were sent off to play, they headed straight to the Courtyard to run after one another and laugh, Minerva watched from the clock tower above them, she had been on her way to the Hospital Wing to deliver some remedy potions for the upcoming term.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Anna laugh and run around as Holly tried to tag her. Finally, the three sat then lie down giggling loudly, before Anna pointed to the sky, Minerva looked up to find that Anna was pointing at a cloud, from tag to cloud gazing. She laughed to herself and left the clock to deliver the Potions.

oOoOoOo

 _~ Later that Evening ~_

"Come'on, they'll be here any moment!" Anna exclaimed as she dragged Holly and Weave back into the Courtyard to wait for the carriages that transported their friends.

Anna checked her watch as it struck 9pm and the first carriage appeared, when its doors swung open and Mia, Clover and Irys stepped out and the six witches ran to greet one another happily in a big group hug.

"Oh! We missed you guys!" Weave exclaimed as she hugged them.

"We missed you too!" Mia exclaimed, a familiar pin with a citrine gem in her now short black hair.

"Mia!" Anna exclaimed. "You cut your hair! And you're wearing the pin I gave you!"

Mia laughed then shook her head. "My younger sister did, I just got it fixed, it'll grow back _eventually."_ She said with a huff as she blew her bangs back. "And yes, I am! I love it!"

"Oh, Annie! Did you open my gift yet?" Irys beamed, Anna noticed she wore a different coloured, light blue ribbon instead of her usual royal blue in her star-white hair, which Anna noticed immediately but said nothing.

Anna shook her head. "We were waiting for the rest of the Lot." She smiled and the three girls nodded in understanding.

"The boys are right behind us,'" Clover smiled as she gave Anna an extra hug. "Happy birthday love," she smiled.

"Thanks, C." Anna smiled.

Suddenly, a second carriage appeared and when the doors opened; Jamie was the first to step out and he quickly engulfed Anna in his arms and hugged her. "Happy birthday love," he kissed the top of her head, having grown a bit taller over the summer, she now fit perfectly under his chin. He chuckled. "You're still so short," he added teasingly and she poked his side, he immediately surrendered.

She blushed with a giggle. "Thanks, Jamie," he gave her a boyish grin and winked.

"Jamie, stop flirting with the birthday girl." A voice said from behind the pair, Jamie turned and Thomas came into view from the horseless carriage. "Happy birthday, Annie. Did you like my gift?"

"Like it?" Anna laughed jokingly before she ran and gave him a big hug. "I loved it! How did you know I loved orchids?" Tommy smirked and gestured his head towards Jamie, who blushed and turned away, his eyes a molten gold. Anna giggled and shook her head. "I should've known." She smiled at Jamie.

When everyone else arrived, Anna noticed Val and Justin walking side by side, holding hands. Anna looked to Clove who was watching the couple intently, Anna whispered something in Clover's ear that made the witch cover her mouth to repress a giggle as the pair of witches waved their wands towards the couple.

They all made their way inside the Great Hall to their House tables to commence the Sorting, but Professor Snape had pulled Anna aside and escorted her out of the Great Hall to speak with her. "Oh, and Jamie?" Anna smiled innocently, but her eyes screamed trouble.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her.

"You owe me 5 Galleons if we get at least 5 new students in Hufflepuff." She winked, playing their new tradition.

He smirked mischievously. "You're on,"

oOoOoOo

 _~ Outside the Great Hall ~_

"You wanted to speak with me, Professor?" Anna gave her Potions Master an innocent look, that said absolutely _everything._

Snape nodded. "I've noticed how fond you are of Miss Sprout, I'd like to invite the two of you for tea sometime this week."

"Professor, there are _two_ "Miss Sprouts"." Anna teasingly, although she already knew he was rather fond of Holly.

"I'm speaking of Miss Holly," he said.

"I know Professor, I'm just teasing." Anna smiled. "I'd be delighted to join you for tea this week, I'll let Holly know."

Snape nodded and when the two reentered the Great Hall, the Sorting Hat was being removed as well as the three legged stool. When Anna sat down, all the girls and boys were giggling as Jamie reluctantly pushed 5 golden Galleons in front of her.

Anna laughed loudly, catching the attention of half the Hufflepuff table, half the Gryffindors—including the Weasley Twins—and Travis Bloodwell from the Slytherin table.

Travis was watching Anna laugh, he loved how her eyes lit up to an almost green colour from afar and how her laugh sounded like a million Sickles hitting the granite counter tops in his home. He sighed and leaned on his hand to watch her some more before Justin moved his hand and Travis banged his head on the table. The Slytherin table laughed loudly, catching everyone's attention, Anna had her hand covering her mouth and she looked to be giggling.

oOoOoOo

 **Girl's Dormitories**

"Go on Annie, open ours first," Holly and Weave said together. The Lot was currently in the Girl's Dorms, as they all watched Anna open her presents. Mia, Clover and Al were sitting on Mia's four poster bed; Holly and Weave were sitting side by side on Holly bed. Irys and Jamie were laying on their stomachs on Anna's bed, while Anna was at the foot of her bed on the floor, Spirit on her shoulders. Peter was sitting on the floor at the foot of Irys' bed, while Thomas was lying upside down on her bed. Amos and Cedric were sitting side by side on Weave's bed.

Anna opened the Zonko's basket and laughed as she rid the basket of its contents. "Girls! This is bloody perfect for our pranks!" She exclaimed as she sifted through the contents on the floor.

"Open mine next," Peter smiled, as he pushed his large gift towards the witch.

Anna opened it and gasped; it was a cauldron! "A new cauldron! Pete! Oh! Thank you! I totally forgot to buy one at Diagon Alley to replace the old one," She exclaimed and scooted over to hug him quickly before she returned to her spot; in the middle of the clutter. Over the summer she had been practising her Potions when her cauldron exploded, she had needed bandages on her hands for at least a week, her finger prints could no longer be seen.

Suddenly, Irys moved to grab something before she passed Anna her small purple gift box. "You can keep the box to keep stuff in," Irys smiled and ushered her best friend to open her gift.

When Anna opened it, she hadn't expected to find what she had found within the small box. It was Irys' royal blue ribbon, her original blue ribbon. "Oh! Irys! I can't take your ribbon," Anna said.

"Anna, I want you to have it, my Mum gave it to me. She told me a friend gave it to her when she went to Hogwarts, my Mum told me she always wore it and when I was born she gave it to me and told me to give it to the first friend I meet here. Anna, that friend is you." Irys explained and Anna stood up to give her a big hug before she tied the ribbon around her wrist.

Everyone looked confused. "It'll rip if I put it in my hair," they _all_ agreed on that one, Anna's messy mane of hair lightened in colour to a near indigo shade, but no one seemed to notice; except Jamie who said nothing thinking he was seeing things.

Mia had told Anna to open her gift when the boys left, so she saved that one under her bed so no one noticed. Clover had given Anna a new notebook with an actual pen. Cedric had given Anna his _entire_ collection of Chocolate Frog Cards. Al had given Anna an exact replica of his necklace that she'd given him for Christmas with the Portus Charm, her necklace had the same charm. "In case you ever need a quick escape when you cause mischief, it'll take you wherever you want to go."

"Oh Al! Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

With all the gifts opened Anna thanked all her friends and the boys bid the girls goodnight and returned to their Dorms. _"Now,_ you can open mine," Mia said as Anna pulled her gift from underneath her bed. The girls all stayed silent as Anna finally opened Mia's gift, it was a bunch of Wizard romance novels, where the covers could recite the book to you without ever needing to open them.

All the girls laughed, and Anna thanked Mia for her new obsession. The pair of girls had Owled one another about her new obsession with Wizard romance novels. "Thanks, Mia," Anna said as she hugged her short haired friend.

* * *

 **September 14th, 1991**  
 **Hufflepuff Common Room**

Anna stretched as she walked down the spiral staircase to the Hufflepuff Common Room, where a young girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes sat on the fluffy yellow armchair in front of the fireplace with a quill tip tapping her lower lip in thought, a roll of parchment was in front of her, half finished and Anna smiled at her.

"Need any help?" Anna asked as she made her way to stand next to the young girl, it wasn't a girl Anna had seen before so she must've been a first year. The girl nodded, looking defeated and Anna plopped down next to her on the sofa, picked up the roll of parchment quickly looking over what the girl already had written down and nodded at what she read. "This is pretty good," Anna praised and the girl beamed at the witch.

"Thanks," she said shyly as she took back the parchment when she put it down, her hands were covered in fresh ink. Anna giggled and waved her wand, cleaning the girl's hands instantly before she did the same with the smudged ink on the roll and then waved it once more to dry it.

"Use a Drying Charm, even if you have to use it every few minutes," Anna explained. "Trust me, it helps plenty," she added and the girl nodded in understanding, listening to every word Anna had to say. "My name's Anna, by the way. What about you, dear? What's your name?"

"My name's—" she stopped midsentence, nervous.

"No need to be nervous, love," Anna soothed and the girl took a calming breath before she spoke once more.

"My name's Pharah," she outstretched her and Anna shook it immediately. "Pharah Delilah Cooper." she smiled brightly when she said her last name. "I'm a Half-blood," she added.

"Well, Pharah," Anna smiled. "My name is Tassiyanna Maria Cloud, I'm a Muggle-born. Now let's get this assignment done,"

* * *

 **And so I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2 of The Hazardous Puff. I'll try to post new chapters as soon as I finish them.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it has been absolutely forever since I've posted a new chapter, but I promise I'm back and I'll try to keep a steady schedule, but with my last year of high school, and juggling finding a job and other things, it's hard to keep up but I'm back to stay this time. Now, this chapter is pretty long, I barely realized how long it was until I finished the last bit, I thought about cutting it in half, but thought against it because you guys deserve a nice long chapter as a reward for your patience with me.**

 **Thank you,  
Ty**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
Werewolves, Full Moons and Trouble

 **September 25th, 1991**  
Hospital Wing - West Tower

The full moon had just passed and it was nearing dawn, James and Anna were in the Hospital Wing, his scars weren't as bad as the previous year—thanks to Professor Snape's help and Anna's proficient ability to make potions. As James lay in his bed—that was practically (reserved) for him—, Anna played with his hair, he was sweaty and weak, but yet still he was smiling, he loved it when she played in his hair, almost as much as she loved Sugar Quills.

When dawn finally broke, the pair made their way to the kitchens, where they would eat breakfast and have the day off as James healed from a rather rough night, he had a healing mark across his nose now, it was healing quick, but Anna had a feeling—no; she ( _knew_ )—it would scar.

As the pair entered the Common Room with the intent of cuddling on their fluffy couch and reading, someone was already sitting there. She was small, and the tea-towel she wore was slightly much cleaner than anything Anna and James had both ever seen a house-elf wear. "Tilly!" Anna exclaimed with a beaming smile at her small friend, who looked up at her with bright tennis ball blue eyes.

"Miss Anna!" Tilly exclaimed as she jumped from the sofa and ran to the witch, hugging her legs before she fell into a fit of tears, blowing her nose on her tea towel loudly.

"Tilly! What's wrong?" Anna made Tilly let her go so she could kneel down to be level with the house-elf, who was trying to conceal her sobs with her hands.

"W-Winky," was the only thing Tilly had the strength to get out before she pulled Anna along, who grabbed Jamie's hand before they all left the Common Room, in search of the drunken elf.

When they found her, she was passed out on the floor in a broom closet on the fifth floor. She had tried tear tracks on her cheeks, and she looked to be in fatal pain. "Winky," Anna whispered, gently shaking her shoulder, which Winky winced in response before she opened her watery green eyes.

"Anna?" she croaked and winced as though speaking hurt her greatly. Anna shushed her and picked her up as she sat on the cold stone floor, Winky curled in her arms as the witch rocked her back and forth.

"What happened Tils?" Anna asked the blue-eyed house-elf, who sat cross-legged next to the witch, eyeing her best friend sadly.

"Winky hurt Winky, yes she did, Tilly trys to stop her, but Winky listens no," Tilly explained, Anna nodded in understanding and shushed the elf with a quick nod of her head.

"Winky?" the house-elf opened her eyes and looked up at the witch. "Where did you hurt yourself? Show me," she spoke softly as James watched, as the hurt elf pointed to her right side where her ribs were. "Show me," she repeated, gesturing for James to turn away to give the elf some privacy. Anna gasped as Winky moved the sodden pillowcase to show her bruised ribs before she passed out once more, Anna replaced the pillowcase, to hide her small malnourished body as she stood. "Tilly, go see Madam Pomfrey, tell her we're bringing Winky, she needs a Healer." Tilly nodded and disappeared with a small _Pop!_.

"Is she okay?" James asked as he turned to his best friend.

"She's bruised her ribs badly, we need to take her to Madam Pomfrey now, I'm scared, she may not make it," she had tears in her big blue eyes that shifted to a stormy grey, at the shift James knew it was serious and he nodded and offered to take Winky from Anna's arms, but the witch suddenly moved away from him which told him, just how much Winky's safety meant to the small witch.

The pair ran to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey ran to greet them. "Tilly told me what happened, I'll take good care of her child, Tilly will keep you updated on Winky's health."

"Thank you, Poppy," Anna sobbed as the tears finally fell as Madam Pomfrey took Winky from Anna and she sighed as she took a look at the house-elf's wound. "Just as I thought,"

"It's broken, isn't it?" Anna asked and Poppy nodded solemnly. "Can you fix it? I'll do _anything_ to see her better . . . _Anything_ ," Anna cried, suddenly she turned and James encased her as she cried harder.

"Most of my potions are for witches and wizards, but I've never once treated a house-elf, but I'll do my best dear," Poppy put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "All we can do now is hope for the best," the Mediwitch added with a sad smile. Anna nodded in understanding and James led her back to the Common Room.

oOoOoOo

Hufflepuff Common Room

Anna paced back and forth in the Common Room for hours, her cheeks were stained with mascara from her tears, her normally bright blue eyes were a stormy grey as they were also bloodshot from all her crying, nothing James said to her made her feel better. She couldn't stop crying, Tilly checked on the witch every once in a while to bring her some water to keep her hydrated and some food to keep her strength as she also gave Anna every small bit of information she could about Winky.

At the moment, Anna was alone in the Common Room, only her heinous thoughts to keep her on edge, to keep her company and to keep her from smiling. She was worried about Winky like mad, but for the moment her crying had ceased. Never had she ever been so worried about anyone, ever. She had never even worried about _Jamie_ that much and Jamie always worried her, especially the weeks before and after the full moon.

But nothing was worrying her more then Winky's health at that very moment, she wouldn't stop pacing, back and forth in front of the fireplace. Suddenly she heard a faint _Pop!_ she turned, a hopeful look in her eyes as they shifted to grey. "Any news Tils?" Anna asked hopefully and Tilly sighed and shook her head.

"Winky in pain, Miss Poppy doing best to speed potion process. Winky wants to see Miss Anna, she calls for you," Tilly said as she held out her hand. "I takes you to her," the house-elf added, Anna nodded and took the elf's hand and instantly they swirled into oblivion and her feet slammed against the cold unfinished stone of the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Cloud!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed clearly, the sudden appearance of the house-elf and the witch had startled her.

"Sorry to startle you, Poppy," Anna apologised as she gestured to Winky's bed. "Tilly said she wanted to see me, so she saved me a trip of embarrassment through the corridor." Poppy nodded in understanding and returned to work at her cauldron in front of her that must've been brewing a Pain Potion for Winky. Anna slipped behind the curtain that hid Winky and upon seeing the small fragile elf, Anna choked back a sob.

She sat next to the elf on the bed instead of the chair that sat vacant next to the bed. Anna gently rubbed two fingers between Winky's closed eyes, like she always did with Spirit. Winky slowly opened her eyes and tried her best to smile. Anna smiled back at the broken little elf. "How're you feeling, love?" the witch asked, Winky simply shook her head and winced as she made to sit up, Anna stopped her. "Stay down love, it'll only make the pain worse, you broke three ribs, if you move any more it could puncture your lung." Winky nodded and lay back down on her back, wincing slightly at the pain. "Poppy's trying her quickest to brew you a Pain Potion made specifically for you," Winky smiled, and the warmth reached her eyes.

"Miss Anna takes good care of Winky, and Tilly, Winky thanks Miss Anna for her kindness and caring nature. Miss reminds Winky of a Young Miss who attends Hogwarts many years ago, she takes good care of Winky and Tilly. Miss' name was Vixen." Winky winced as she told the story. "Miss Vixen saves Tilly one day when she was 15, Tilly was terrible hurt much like Winky, and Miss Vixen saves Tilly, Tilly is devoted to her Young Miss, oh yes she is."

"Her Young Miss? You mean Tilly had a family?" Winky nodded before she winced.

"Tilly was the Potter family elf, Tilly Mistress Dorea saves Tilly from her old Mistress Violeta," the elf shook her head with a disappointed scowl at the name.

"Potter?" Anna asked confused, she knew some boy with the last name of Potter was famous, but she hadn't heard the name in a while. "You mean Charlus and Dorea Potter?" Winky nodded with a bright smile, as though the names brought back a cherished memory.

"Charlus and Dorea had three childs, a set of twins and a Young Miss; Master James, Miss Mia and Young Miss Vixen." Anna gave a confused look, at the mention that the Potter family had three kids instead of only James as she had originally known.

"Were Miss Mia and Miss Vixen adopted?" Anna asked curiously and Winky seemed to hesitate before she nodded firmly.

"Miss Anna remind Winky of Miss Vixen," Winky said simply and she fell back into a deep slumber, but not before she gave a final wince of pain.

"Tilly!" Anna called as she left Winky to rest and the blue-eyed house-elf appeared with her little _Pop!_ , Anna was slightly surprised to find that Tilly had answered her call and she told herself that she'd look into it when she had the chance.

"Miss Anna calls Tilly?" the house-elf said, shyly; which was odd as Tilly was a very pushy and overbearing house-elf when it came to Anna and her friends, but she took good care of them.

"Yes, I did call," Anna smiled at her friend. "Can you bring me back to the Common Room? If it isn't too much to ask ..."

"Miss Anna is out after curfew, Tilly will help Young Miss return to her room." Tilly stuck out her hand, which was similar to Anna's way of telling James to "pay up". Anna smiled at the house-elf and took her hand, but not before she bid goodnight to Poppy, who smiled and waved at the pair as they disappeared from the spot.

* * *

 **December 20th, 1991**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Girls Dormitories

Anna was excited, she was spending the Christmas break with Jamie, the girls were packing their trunks, talking excitedly about the weeks to come. Anna couldn't wait to spend the holidays with Jamie, she never felt more joy and excitement in her entire life. Spending the Christmas holidays with a pureblood family; it was going to be a big change from her normal way of spending the holidays with her mother and father.

Anna and James would be taking a Portkey, instead of the train, as James hated to travel on the train, especially as the full moon was the next evening. Anna had been making James take a potion that would help him stay sane during his transformations; Wolfsbane.

Anna was nervous about letting him take the potion, but she only had a little worry in her heart of gold. She knew the potion would do its job, but still that small creeping feeling of fear plagued her. "What's wrong Annie?" Holly asked as she packed her trunk.

"Yeah, aren't you excited to spend the holidays with James?" Mia added, her friends looked at her with worry, as they always did whenever she looked blue.

"I'm fine, girls, I'm just worried that the Wolfsbane won't take effect," Of course, the Lot already knew that Anna had successfully brewed the tough potion for their furry friend.

"Oh! Annie! Please tell me you'll be spending the evening with him," Weaver squealed at the thought and blushed furiously when Holly glared at her.

Anna laughed at her friends. "If all goes well, yes," she replied with a loving smile as she finished packing her trunk. "Well, I should be off, Minnie arranged a Portkey for us," she gave her friends each a hug and bid them farewell. "See you all, on the 6th, I promise I'll write," she added as she picked up Spi and placed the sleepy feline on her shoulders and hauled her trunk behind her as she left the Dorm.

oOoOoOo

Summers' Manor

Anna realized when they arrived that she hated travelling by Portkey, it was worse than the first time she had travelled alongside Minnie when she had discovered Apparating. It made her stomach churn.

"You okay, Annie?" James lent her his hand and helped her to her feet.

She took it gratefully and smiled. "I'm fine, love," she brushed herself from the dirt and the pair walked to the front door of an enormous manor. "Jamie!" she gasped in awe. " _This_ is your house?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Aye," he smiled at her and the door opened to reveal Jamie's parents. Jesse and Star Summers. They were absolutely wonderful in Anna's mind, the perfect example of true love.

"Miss Cloud dear! It's so wonderful for you to join us for the holidays," Jesse beamed at her, until her eyes flashed violet at the praise, his beaming smile turned into a nostalgic smile of love, but Anna didn't seem to notice; James did, however, but said nothing about it.

"Lina!" Star called and suddenly with a small _Pop!_ , a violet-eyed house-elf appeared. "Young Masters friend, oh Lina is so excited to care for a Young Miss!" the house-elf bounced up and down in joy and took Anna's hand. "Follow Lina, Lina will show Young Miss to her room."

* * *

 **December 21st, 1991**  
Summers' Manor - The Orchards

The full moon was reaching it's highest peak, as Anna and James made their way into the Orchards for his transformation, Anna had made sure that he had drunk the last Wolfsbane potion of the week before the pair had left the manor. James got undressed and waited for the full moon to take effect.

The silence was eerie before the screams cut it like a knife, Anna held back a sob as the screams continued, then all at once the silence blanketed over the pair once again and Anna let herself melt into the earth down on all fours. She shook her blackberry fur and her ears perked up at the soft sound of whimpering.

She stayed low to the ground, her bushy tail tucked between her legs and her ears back; a show of submission to the large wolf that stood before her. He eyed her attentively but didn't move in for the attack, his eyes still bright and pale green in the moonlight, it had worked, it was James who stood in full control.

She gently walked towards the wolf and moved her head to the side as he nudged his snout into her neck, scent marking her. Suddenly, she was off, bouncing through the deep snow, snapping at the falling snowflakes playfully. She looked at him, her violet eyes glowing in the light of the full moon. He seemed to shrug and bounced off after her, the pair playing and rolling over each other to see who could pin the other down.

The pair played like this all night until the dawn broke and the full moon slowly faded down the horizon.

* * *

 **January 11th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Girls Dormitories

The day was snowy and chilly as large white flakes fell from the sky covering the castle in a thin sheet of snow. Anna smiled as she watched the snow fall peacefully down to rest on the cobblestone and everywhere she could see; she looked beyond and found that the Black Lake looked frozen over. She squealed with delight but quickly covered her mouth to look at her sleeping roommates, who barely flinched at the noise.

She grabbed her wand and waved it over her yellow ballet flats Minnie had bought her and they transfigured into a pair of beautiful yellow figure skates with their adorable little black bows on the sides. She dressed warm and slung her winter cloak over her shoulders before she grabbed her skates and quietly rushed out of the Dorm, she waited for Spirit to leave with her before she quietly closed the door behind her.

She ran up the Boys stairs and checked into their room to see if any of them were awake. "Peter! Psst!" she whispered when she saw her friend sitting next to the window watching the snow like she had. "Peter!" he looked at her and she lifted her skates in a suggestive way, her blue eyes flashing with mischief, he beamed at her and nodded.

She waited for him in the Common Room, 15 minutes later he was walking alongside her on their way to the Black Lake. She cleared the snow off the Lake with her wand and they fastened their skates. She checked the ice and found it was frozen and thick enough to skate, she glided easily but kept her balance. She laughed and he joined her on the ice and in laughter.

They skated side-by-side, parallel to the other, he flew her across the ice, she laughed loudly, until the ice started to crack, her skate trapped in the thin crack that threatened to swallow her at any moment; she was trapped.

"No!" she cried when he tried to skate towards her. "It'll crack more!" she added and at her words, the ice continued to crack, like a spiders web meant to trap prey. Only _she_ was the prey, this time.

"Anna! You need to move!" he cried, he looked terrified for his friend.

"I can't!" she shouted. "My skate is stuck!"

"Transfigure it back!" someone shouted from the Lakeside. It was Jamie.

"I don't have my wand!" she shouted back.

"Tassiyanna Maria Cloud! Always keep your wand on you!" someone else shouted, she watched the blur of heads running towards the ice. Irys had been the one to scold her.

Suddenly, Al was above her on a broom that had seen better days. "Anna! Grab my hand!" he cried, eyeing the ever-cracking ice that still threatened to swallow her whole. She reached to grab his hand, but it was too late; the ice gave way and Anna disappeared with a scream.

"Anna!" the Lot shouted, suddenly; someone dived in after her, pulling the little witch from the frigid waters, Travis Bloodwell checked her pulse. He carried Anna to shore and the Lot carefully covered her body in their cloaks to keep her warm.

"She's not breathing," Travis said solemnly. "Someone help me!" James knelt down and began CPR. After a long three minutes; Anna coughed and spluttered the water that had trapped her lungs.

She began shaking uncontrollably. "W-What happened? D-Did I-I fall in?" she stuttered, her teeth chattered. The entire Lot pointed to Travis, who was kneeling next to her. Anna's eyes were wide as she looked at Travis. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome, love," he picked her up and carried her to the Hospital Wing to treat the multiple scratches on her face and the sprain in her wrist from the fall.

oOoOoOo

Hospital Wing

"Mr Bloodwell? Thank you for bringing her, it was very heroic of you to risk your life for her, but you should rest." Madam Pomfrey told the boy, who refused to leave Anna's side.

"I don't want to leave her," the boy said, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl, whose wrist was in a cast as it had actually been broken.

"Travis," she warned. "You've had a long day, you need rest."

In reply, Travis simply lay his head down next to Anna's body. "I'm staying here," he stubbornly replied as he drifted off into slumber.

* * *

 **March 4th, 1992**  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Courtyard

News had travelled fast at how a Slytherin had saved the Hufflepuff Hazard. The pair had become near-inseparable, and they were often seen walking side-by-side in the corridors, to laughing in a secluded corner of the castle, to having picnics in the grass by the Lake, to Travis even carrying her on his back through the corridors to her classes.

The pair had become very good friends, and the Lot saw a side of Anna that they seldom saw, a side that until then, they thought only James could bring out. Travis had even gone so far as to buy her Sugar Quills, which everyone knew, she absolutely adored. And as March break grew ever-nearer; Travis asked her to spend the break with him at his Manor, the Lot was rather skeptical about the fact that their friend would spend the March Break with a Slytherin and his family, but Anna agreed.

* * *

 **March 13th, 1992  
** Hogsmeade Station

Anna and Travis found an empty compartment together, they sat and talked the whole ride; Travis even showered his friend with treats from the trolley. They talked and laughed for hours until the train came to a halt at King's Cross Station, where Travis' parents stood waiting for them.

Travis introduced Anna to his parents; Simon and Daniella Bloodwell. Travis' father looked at Anna with the same nostalgic smile, Professor Snape gave her whenever he called her "Vixen".

Most of the break, however, was spent in the pastures behind the manor, where a small Quidditch field had been made, and since Minnie had gotten Anna a new broom for Christmas; the little witch planned on trying out for the team the next year.

* * *

 **And that's it, for this chapter, now I took the liberty of adding some new faces and also explaining a backstory on some old ones. For example; Lina, Lina, if you haven't already guessed, is the Summers House Elf, now we'll see a lot more of Lina in the chapters to come. Now, onto Winky, I felt like Anna needed a traumatic event in this chapter to replace herself, when I thought it over at who could've taken her place, my mind fell on Winky, with her drinking habits and how much Anna cares for her and Tilly, I knew it was perfect.**

 **Now as for the next chapter I have a real treat for you all, in this chapter you all got to spend the night with James as a werewolf and Anna joined him, that's part of the surprise, it's a hint.**

 **I truly am sorry for making you all wait like this.**

 **Love,  
Ty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
Nicknames, Best Friends and Summer

* * *

 **June 15th, 1992**  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Shrieking Shack

"You mean, you've all done it?" James looked skeptical at his lot of friends as they exited the shadows that had hid them from being spotted by Madam Pomfrey.

In reply to his question, Anna transformed into a blackberry furred timber wolf and yipped happily; of course, James already knew she had done it. Cedric melted on all fours into a proud stag; Irys held out her arms and flapped them like she had wings before she jumped from the ground and a snow owl soared above their heads.

Thomas smiled and winked before he too turned into a tiny tiger cub, with orange and black fur stripes that gleamed in the moonlight. Clover yawned and melted into an auburn cat that stretched it's hind legs before she began licking her paw.

Peter and Mia melted into foxes; only Peter was black, white and grey. A Canadian marble fox. Al jumped and transformed into a beautiful black panther; Weave also transformed mid-jump into a large black dog. Amos melted into a badger and Holly transformed into a red panda. Suddenly, all his friends returned human, and he beamed at all of them. "Wait for Anna's signal to enter," he said before he disappeared into the Shack from the tunnel. Suddenly, the screaming started and the entire Lot gasped in horror and pity.

When the screaming stopped, Anna turned to her friends. "Alright, Weave, Amos, Mia, Clove, Peter, Al and Tommy, you follow my lead, stay low to the ground; tail tucked, ears back. Ced, Hols, Irys; you come in after us—no Irys, you can't fly in, you'll scare him, you'll have to hop."

Anna transformed and led the pack into the room, her body low to the floor, her ears back and tail tucked, her friends followed suit and soon everyone was playing together and by dawn, everyone was exhausted, but still they were all in higher spirits for the rest of the week.

* * *

 **June 18th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room

The Common Room was empty except for the Lot, all in their circles of couches near the fireplace. As always, Anna had her head in Al's lap, her feet in Jamie's. "We should have nicknames!" Weave blurted out, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the Lot.

"Like what, Weave?" Anna opened her eyes to look at her friend.

"Well, since we're all Hufflepuffs, and only one of us turned out to be a badger; I think Amos' should be Pride," Weave pointed out, the Lot agreed, that that name fit Amos best. "Al, yours should be Paws," Al thought it over in his head before he nodded in agreement.

"I like it," he said, Weave beamed.

"Mia's should be Foxy," Thomas teased with a wink towards their friend.

" _Absolutely not!_ " she scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head violently, her straight jet-black hair flying as she moved.

"How about Red?" James suggested Mia thought about it before she nodded.

"I like that one," she replied with a smile. "Thanks, Jamie,"

Holly and Weave suddenly started bickering, over poking each other. "You're a real thorn in my side, Hols—that's it! Your nickname can be Thorn!" Weave exclaimed with a laugh, the Lot joined and agreed.

Suddenly, Tilly appeared with a soft _Pop!_ "Miss Anna and friends will miss breakfast," she said before she disappeared with yet another _Pop!_

"Wait! Tilly!" Anna called and Tilly reappeared with a small _Pop!_ "How's Winky?"

Tilly beamed. "Winky is okay, she sleeps." Anna and the Lot all gave a big sigh of relief towards the news. "Tilly keeps eye on Winky, Tilly promise."

oOoOoOoOo

Courtyard

As Anna, Thomas and Cedric made their way through the Courtyard for their next class, Weaver had flying lessons, so the rambunctious Hufflepuff was nowhere in sight to cause trouble.

"What do you think my nickname should be, Anna?" Cedric asked their curly-haired friend, who paused in her tracks to think about it.

"What about Tip?" she suggested, Tommy snorted a laugh before Anna elbowed him in the ribs. Cedric nodded in agreement over the nickname.

"I like it, Tommy's should be Claws," Cedric replied as the trio continued walking towards the Greenhouses for Herbology.

oOoOoOoOo

Library

After Herbology, Anna and Jamie met up in the Library before lunch. "How many of us have nicknames so far?" Jamie asked her as she scratched her quill on parchment.

Anna counted on her fingers before she replied, "Six."

"Do you have one yet?" he asked her and she thought about it quickly before she shook her head in reply. "How about Hopper?" he suggested.

Anna furrowed her brow and set down her quill. "Why Hopper?" she asked, James chuckled and the laugh met his eyes.

"Because the first time I saw you transform, you were hopping through the snow, it looked pretty funny." Anna laughed and hit her head on the table.

"Oh no! Did I really look that ridiculous?" she laughed and covered her face with her arms on the table. James laughed and nodded.

"It _was_ pretty funny," he shrugged.

"Fine, let's go with Hopper," she giggled. "But as long as I get to call you Moony," she teased lifting her one eyebrow, poking him in the side, James put his hands up in surrender with a laugh and a nod.

oOoOoOoOo

Great Hall

At lunch, the pair told their friends about their nicknames and the Lot agreed that Anna's nickname suited her best, having seen the witch hop around even without snow. Clover had her nose stuck in a book, her expression in a sneer as she glared at the words on the pages. "Clove, don't make that face, you look like a bloody queen," Tommy teased. "Why don't we call Clover, Queenie?" the Lot all nodded their heads in agreement and Clover grumbled about getting back to her book before she set off for the Common Room.

"Maybe Peter's can be Mar, short for Marble since he's a Marble Fox." Anna pondered aloud and Peter immediately agreed with her suggestion. Once the Lot finished lunch, they all parted ways to do their own thing until dinner.

oOoOoOoOo

Library

The Lot sat in their usual spot in the secluded part of the Hogwarts Library; Anna sat between Weaver and Irys as the trio worked on a Charms essay. "Oh! Irys, your nickname can be Snow!" Clover exclaimed before she sneezed because her quill had tickled her nose. "It's obvious because you're a snow owl and your hair is white like snow." Irys nodded in agreement with a small smile breaking on her face.

"Hey Weave, yours can be Pads," Mia smiled; Weaver nodded vigorously.

"I was just about to say the same bloody thing!" Weaver exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"So it's settled, we all have nicknames," Anna smiled as she cast a quick drying charm on a spare bit of parchment she had used to write down all their nicknames. The page was titled in Anna's beautiful writing . . .

 _The Mischiefous Lot_

* * *

 **June 27th, 1992**  
Hufflepuff Common Room - Girl's Dormitories

Anna and Irys were busy packing their trunks, chatting excitedly about sailing the Mediterranean with Irys' family, they were going to take the Floo to Irys' cottage.

When the green flames shone brightly on the drawing-room floor; Cecilia and Dean Bones were waiting for them happily on the other side, while the girls stepped out and brushed themselves of the soot. Anna was practically bouncing with enthusiasm, she'd never been sailing before; her plans for the summer was going to be spent with all of her friends, after her parent's permission of course; who were both happy that their daughter wanted to spend the summer with her friends.

First, she was going sailing with Irys and her family, then she was going with Mia and Clover to Mia's Witching Camp in Canada, then she was going back to the Summers' Manor to spend some time with Jamie, Thomas and Cedric; and finally she was ending her summer with the Weasley Twins at the Burrow.

She was so excited that she introduced herself to Irys' parents, with a beaming smile and the violet flash of her eyes, which made Cecilia gasp then smile—that very same, nostalgic smile Professor Snape gave her when he called her "Vixen"—. Cecilia and Dean shared a knowing glance then greeted the pair of witches with open arms before they all spent the night at the Bones Cottage before they Apparated to multiple Apparation points before they got to the harbour in the Mediterranean that their boat was harboured. Their boat was actually a beautiful 40-foot yacht with gold lettering on the side that read Vixen's Pride.

"Mrs Bones?" Anna asked after the boat left the harbour. "Why is the yacht named Vixen's Pride?" Cecilia Bones smiled at her and gave her a cup of tea before they sat opposite one another in the yacht's galley to talk.

"We named it after an old friend of mine, from when I was a student at Hogwarts; her name was Vixen Potter."

"My house-elf friend, Winky, told me about her when she got sick," Anna confessed quietly, although it seemed as Cecilia Bones hadn't heard her because she continued on.

"She was my best friend," Cecilia said. "We became the best of friends, the beginning of our second year,"

"What about the first year?" Anna asked, confused.

"She was too shy, so she spent most of her time with her older brother, sister, and their friends," Cecilia explained solemnly with a slight frown. "But when she walked by our compartment the beginning of our second year—all alone—, we pulled her in and befriended her," she added, sipping her tea, her frown disappearing into a nostalgic smile at the memory.

" _We?_ " Anna asked, furrowing her brow in confusion before her expression softened as she slowly understood. "You mean your roommates?" Cecilia nodded and her smile grew. "Mrs Bones?"

"Please Anna dear, you may call me Cel,"

"What House were you in when you attended Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor," Cel answered automatically. "But we were still proud of Irys when she got into Hufflepuff; she wouldn't have met you if she hadn't,"

"Cel, I met Irys when we were being Sorted," Anna clarified as she slowly sipped her tea.

"But being in Hufflepuff brought you both closer," Cel pointed out, Anna nodded in agreement; being both Sorted into Hufflepuff had indeed brought Irys and Anna closer in friendship. "I'm also guessing you have nicknames for one another; in regards to your . . . transformation," Anna's eyes widened as they flashed a deep green and her jaw dropped.

 _That was supposed to be a Lot secret_ , Anna thought with her brow furrowed and her heart racing.

"During the March break, Irys would sleep in her owl form," Cel clarified, from Anna's confused—yet hurt—expression, Anna nodded slowly in understanding, sipping her tea once more. "She doesn't even know that I am aware of it, not even my husband knows. However, this stays between us," she added with a wink that made Anna crack a smile and giggle quietly.

* * *

 **July 11th, 1992**  
Mediterranean Harbour - Harbour's Hidden Pasture for the Wanded

Anna dragged her trunk behind her, Spi on her shoulders and Irys walking alongside her. She'd be taking a Portkey to Mia's house before they'd take the Floo to the Witching Camp to Canada the following morning. "I'm going to miss you, Hopper," Irys hugged her with tears in her eyes. "Promise, you'll write?"

Anna laughed as though Irys would give her a choice and hugged her back. "I promise, Snow," she let go and grabbed the hand-held mirror that flashed blue and suddenly, she was gone.

Anna and Spirit landed in a loud heap in Mia's backyard. "Anna!" the girls exclaimed as they both ran to hug their friend.

"Mia! Clover!" Anna hugged them back before the trio separated and they all retreated inside to greet Mia's parents; Isabella and Richard Valentine.

"Mum, Dad," Mia started as Anna and Clover followed their friend into the dining room, where her parents were having a cup of tea. "This is Anna," Mia gestured to her friend, who smiled as her eyes flashed violet.

Mia's parents stood and greeted her; Isabella Valentine actually went so far as to hug the little witch. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Miss Cloud, Mia speaks highly of you," she said with a smile as she pulled away.

After the introductions, and after Anna got a tour of the house, the little witch settled to exploring on her own, while Mia helped her father in the kitchen and while Clover was busy writing a letter to—only she knew who—.

Anna was in the drawing room, looking at all the photographs above the fireplace on the mantel. Most of the photographs were of Mia as a baby or somewhere in Paris, but one photograph stood out to the little witch, Mia was nowhere in sight of that picture, in fact, the photo looked nearly 20 years old. Isabella entered the drawing room. "Mrs Valentine? Why am I in this photograph?" she asked pointing to the wedding photo in the very centre of the mantel.

"Oh! That was my best friend's wedding, you resemble her, her name was—"

"Vixen Potter," Anna cut in, Isabella's jaw nearly dropped. "I get that a lot," Anna added with a guilty smile and a shrug. Isabella took the photo down and the pair sat on the sofa so Isabella could point everyone out.

"Now, Vixen was my roommate, so were the rest of the girls," she pointed to a small group of girls, they all looked just like the rest of the Lot. "Besides Mia Potter, that's Vixen's older sister and that's James Potter; that's my husband, but we had only just started dating at that time, that's Vixen and her husband, he courted her with a Letter of Intent for 3 years before they decided to get married."

"What's a Letter of Intent?" Anna asked, furrowing her brows.

"A Letter of Intent is a witching tradition to court witches and wizards," Isabella explained.

When Anna's attention returned to the photo, she recognized some of the faces. "Oh! I know who that is!" she exclaimed pointing to Simon Bloodwell. "That's my friend, Travis' dad."

"Vixen's husband had wanted Simon to be one of his groomsmen because of how Simon had treated Vixen with respect, letting her nap sometimes in class taking notes for them both," Isabelle explained with a smile at the memory.

"Mrs Rivers? You knew Cecilia Bones?" Anna asked pointing to the head of star-white hair, the witch that resembled Irys so much. Isabelle nodded.

" _Knew_? She remains one of my closest friends to this day. Cecilia was our roommate, Anna, I know each of your friend's mothers," she said. "I grew up with Cecilia, your friend Thomas' mum—her name was Lacey Rosier—"

"As in, Justin Rosier's aunt?" Anna asked, Isabelle, looked confused before she thought about it and nodded as though confirming a theory.

"That must be her brother, Evans son, so yes Anna, Lacey would be your friend's aunt."

"Who else did you grow up with, Mrs Rivers?" Anna asked looking back at the photograph.

"Well," she started.

* * *

 **July 14th, 1992**  
Mia's Witching Camp -Yellow Cabin

The rest of the cabin were sleeping peacefully as Anna, Clover and Mia got up and quietly snuck out to run around in their Animagus forms in the light of the full moon. Anna jumped and transformed, her black paws hitting the soil; Mia melted into the earth, down on all fours and shook her black fur as it turned red. Clover simply yawned and shrunk before she started licking her paw.

The girls heard rustling; _Quick hide!_ Anna thought in a panic, Anna and Mia bolted beneath the nearest bush.

 _Queenie! What the bloody hell are you doing? Hide!_ Mia snapped.

 _Holly Hufflepuff! We can communicate telepathically!_ Anna squealed in her mind.

 _I'm a cat, Red, whoever it is won't care._ Clover replied, continuing to lick her paw.

Suddenly, a pair of girls appeared—out after curfew—if they were caught, they'd be in loads of trouble. "Oh, it's only a cat, Sam. Why must you so scared of everything?" the dark-haired girl said to her friend, who crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed.

"Because I swear I saw a fucking wolf, Lottie! Why _must_ you judge me for everything?" the other said back as they disappeared into the abyss, only their wands lighting the way.

When Anna and Mia came out of hiding they continued their playing until it was nearing dawn, then they returned to their cabin.

* * *

 **July 18th, 1991**  
Summers Manor - Orchards

When Anna had arrived at the Manor, she was excited to see her best friends. The three boys all ran to greet her, when she landed, having flown her broom. It had been a long flight when Mia, Anna and Clover had returned to the River's Cottage by Portkey; after they'd landed in the dewy grass, Anna knew travelling by Portkey was her least favourite form of travelling in the wizarding world. James immediately pulled her into a hug, happy to see his best friend once again, even Lina—the Summers House-elf—was happy to see the witch. She was bouncing up and down when the four children entered the Manor. "Oh! Miss Anna has returned!" Lina exclaimed. "Lina is so happy to see Miss Anna again!"

"Lina, would you go fetch Mum and Dad and tell them Anna is here?" James asked and Lina nodded before she winked at Anna and disappeared with a small _Pop!_ making Anna giggle quietly.

"Anna, weren't you going to show us what a Muggle movie looks like?" Thomas asked, and Anna beamed and nodded, taking out a wad of Muggle money.

"After my room is fixed up and I get some sleep, I'll bring you guys to the Muggle movies tomorrow, with your parent's permission, of course, Jamie. It's absolutely brilliant!" she exclaimed. "You guys are going to love it, I know it."

* * *

 **July 19th, 1991**  
Somewhere in London - Theatre

"You were right Annie!" Cedric exclaimed as the four left the theatre. "That truly was _brilliant_!"

"Cedric's right," James smiled, taking her hand as the four walked to meet Jamie's parents at the coffee shop they had told them to meet them at once the movie was over. "It truly _was_ brilliant! Thank you for that Anna," he kissed her cheek and she blushed crimson at his daring display of affection, especially in front of the others.

"Anytime," she giggled as the trio enveloped her in a hug.

* * *

 **Here it is! After all this time, the final chapter of our second book! Thank you so much for your patience as I've been really busy with school. I hope this final chapter makes up for the wait**

 **Love,**  
 **T. T. Zoldy**


	5. Updated!

**Sorry, everyone, this isn't a chapter but an update! Hufflepuff Hazard - Fourth Year is now up with Chapter 1 complete and posted! I hope you all enjoy it! Remember to leave a review, and questions are always welcome.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**


	6. Apology

**I wanted to apologize to everyone, I had no idea that my updates on each of my stories were rude and by no means did I mean for them to be taken that way. I just didn't know how my readers would find my new book, or how they would know that I've updated. I apologize for coming off rude.**

 **To the Guest, who reviewed and reported me for it.**

 **I had no idea that I offended you, and by no means is that what I wanted to do. I only have about 4 days left with my school laptop and I wanted to get as much of my story done as possible before I have to return it since I'm graduating in those 4 days. I never meant to offend you, that was** ** _not_** **my intention at all. Please accept my apology, I'm sorry I've offended you, but please understand my reason. I don't know how I'm going to update or check on my stories otherwise without my laptop, seeing how many views my stories receive makes my day, and I was so excited that you reviewed when I read it; I'll admit I was a little disappointed but I understand your reasoning. Who wants to see an Update rather than a chapter. Again, I'm sorry that I've upset you, that was not my intention. Again, please understand my reasoning behind it.**

 **Love,  
T. T. Zoldy**


End file.
